


we're just a treasure chest full of misfit toys

by CaptainCapsicoul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, actual grandpa steve rogers, semi-graphic description of steve freezing, steve sacrifices himself for the sake of everyone else by jumping on a grenade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCapsicoul/pseuds/CaptainCapsicoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the prompts I have written for imaginesteverogerss. Additional tags will be added for each chapter. Major Character Death only in Chapter 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's All in the Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Steve & Thor practicing that shield & hammer trick from AoU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by anonymous to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com)
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!

“Oh, shit, sorry man!” Steve yelled, wincing as his shield flew by Clint’s head, missing it by a hair width.

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ, guys,” cried Clint, ducking at the last possible second. “Can you maybe practice that when people aren’t around?”

Steve and Thor looked at each other guiltily. They had been working on a new move where Steve flips his shield and Thor hits it with mjölnir, but they couldn’t quite get the angle right.

“Let’s go again. This time, try hitting here,” Steve said, pointing to the exact center of mjölnir’s head. “In baseball, the batters aim to hit the ball on the sweet spot of the bat. If they do, then the ball’s going straight outta the park. We just gotta find mjölnir’s sweet spot.”

“Very well, I’m ready when you are.”

Steve tossed his shield, watching as Thor swung mjölnir in a precise arch, hitting the edge of the shield with the exact center of mjölnir. The shield rocketed forward, snapping one of Clint’s arrows in half mid-air, and landing nearly half way into the opposite wall.

Clint stood dumbstruck, holding the two pieces of his arrow. “Holy shit, I think you found that sweet spot,” he said, staring at Steve and Thor.

“It’s all in the swing,” Thor said, sharing an excited look with Steve.


	2. Bathtub's no Marshmallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Steve living with Bucky in the 30s/40s and having to sleep in their bath tub a lot due to someone's overnight guests. Steve eventually learned to find this sleeping position (with pillows and blankets of course) more comfortable than an actual bed. In the future, when Steve's missing home and hating his marshmallow mattress, he sleeps in his tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by anonymous to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com)
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!

It began as a necessity. When he and Bucky had shared an apartment back before the war, Bucky would come home with some dame and Steve would end up sleeping in the tub. It was comfortable enough if he folded the blanket in half so he could lie on it and under it. His head would be opposite the faucet so it wouldn’t leak on him. He tucked the blanket under his feet, so they wouldn’t get wet.

It’s been a while since he’s had to resort to sleeping in the tub. Some nights are harder than others. It’s mostly just one recurring nightmare. He’s hanging off the side of the train. _“Take my hand!”_ And then the sound of metal breaking and scratching. Bucky is falling, his face frozen in fear. But then he’s falling. He’s Bucky. He falls and falls. Until he lands on something softer than a marshmallow. Then he wakes up, covered in sweat, chest heaving.

He takes his pillow and blanket and pulls them into the bathroom. He’s hardly thinking. It’s all second nature to him. He’s done it enough times. He puts the pillow at the opposite end of the faucet, folds his blanket in half, crawls inside, and folds the blanket under his feet. It’s harder now that he’s bigger, but he curls in on himself, pulling his knees to his chest. He nestles his head against the pillow and remembers the nights in Brooklyn spent in his tub.

It’s always these nights when he misses his life before the war, sickliness and all. He misses having Bucky around and being innocent of the horrors of war. He wraps the blanket tighter around himself and wills himself to fall asleep. No more marshmallow.


	3. Even Superheroes have Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if the ice gave Steve a permanent ailment, like arthritis or allergies in cold season, or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by [mysticalmagicalmasterpiece](http://mysticalmagicalmasterpiece.tumblr.com) to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com)
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!

For a group of superheroes, there sure were a lot of allergies. Along with the condoms and lube that Tony _insisted_ on hiding in every crevice of the Tower, any kind of allergy medicine imaginable could be found – Zyrtec, Claritin D, Benadryl, Allegra – not to mention the arsenal of nasal sprays, Sudafed tablets, and other decongestants.

In the Spring, it was Clint’s hay fever ( _“You had a farm! How can you have hay fever?!” “It’s not caused by actual_ hay _, Tony.”_ ).

In the Summer, it was Bucky ( _“I dunno Spangles, maybe he spent too much time in colder climates and is really sensitive to intense sunlight?” “He’s not a vampire, Tony!”_ ).

In the Fall, it was Pepper who sneezed constantly ( _“I still think you’re beautiful, Pep.” “I look like Rudolph!”_ ).

And in the Winter, Steve would become a sneezing, snotting, itchy puddle of a man.

“It must be some reaction to being frozen for so long,” Bruce said, looking at Steve’s puffy eyes.

Ever since he came out of the ice, Steve hadn’t been able to make it through a winter without having violent allergy attacks.

“How do I bake id stob?” Steve asked pitifully, rubbing his congested nose.

“Here’s some over the counter antihistamines and decongestants,” Bruce instructed, handing over a pile of pills and droppers. “I’d take double the suggested dosage due to your metabolism.”

Steve looked at the intimidating number of medications before him. “Ugh, I thoughd I was dobe wid all the pills and being sick.”


	4. Cap the Scaredycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Steve's cat/dog running away and Peggy finding it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by anonymous to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com)
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!

Steve is turning heads in the vet’s waiting room, not that he can see past the giant body on his lap. Yup, his fully grown Great Dane comes a whimpering puppy when it came time to see the vet. He doesn’t need to see people’s faces to know that they’re muttering about him. To make matters worse, his eyes are running and he can’t stop sneezing.

“Steve Rogers?” the vet calls into the loud waiting room.

“That’s me!” Steve responds, moving to get up. He must have moved to quickly, because before he knows what’s going on, his dog is running out the door.

“Cap no!” Steve yells, bolting after the Great Dane. He crashes out of the vet’s office almost headlong into something – er, someone.

“Looking for this?” a British voice asked, nodding to the cowering dog she has grasped by the collar.

“Oh thank god. Cap, quit being a scaredy-cat,” he says, petting the dog. “I’m Steve. This is Cap. He’s a wuss and hates the vet.”

“Who doesn’t?” the woman says with a smile. “I’m Peggy. Pleasure to meet you. Your dog is nearly as big as you!”

“He was a present,” Steve say, taking the collar. He starts to nudge the dog back towards the vet when a sneeze attack hit him. Then an asthma attack. God, he’s a mess.

“Are you allergic to your own dog?” Peggy asks, taking Cap’s collar again so Steve could reach his inhaler.

“Unfortunately. I only realized after I got him, and then I was too attached.” Steve smiles sheepishly.

“Well then, why don’t I take you out for some coffee sometime so you can have a short reprieve,” Peggy says, handing Steve the dog – again.

“I’d like that very much,” Steve responds. “Now it’s time for this guy to get his shots.”

They both laugh when Cap shudders and attempts to curl himself into a ball in the middle of the sidewalk.


	5. I'm Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Steve sacrificing himself during a mission in order to save everyone.  
> Please note: Major Character Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by [spentanhouronthisusername](http://spentanhouronthisusername.tumblr.com) to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com)
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!

He sees a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. It isn’t the kind of movement a person or the aliens they’re fighting that day would have made. Before he knows what he’s doing, he feels his body pounce and curl around the small object. As he squeezes his eyes shut, he hears someone yell _“Grenade!”_ and another yell _“Get back!”_

 _The war is over. I’m coming home_ ,hethinks as the chaos of battle suddenly falls into nothingness.

He is nothing. He isn’t Steve Rogers. He isn’t Captain America. He ceases to exist.

“Steve!” he hears a voice cry.

He doesn’t have a body, but he fells himself turn.

“Peggy?” he asks. There is no one there, but he fells her presence.

“That was a damn stupid thing you did down there, Rogers,” she says. He knows she has placed her hands on her hips.

“People would have died,” he hears himself respond.

“You’re such a good man, Steve. I’m sorry for those who you’ve left today, but I can’t help but be glad that you’re finally here with me and we can have our dance.”

And when he pulls her closer and can feel her presence intertwine with his, he knows he has finally found the home he had been searching for.


	6. Falling Asleep Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Steve was knocked out after the plane crash, but woke back up after and was awake and aware during the slow freezing process. Bucky is the first one to figure it out.  
> Please note: Semi-graphic description of Steve freezing in the Arctic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by anonymous to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com)
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!

Bucky was livid that no one saw the signs. It was the first thing he noticed after he came to Avenger’s Tower and was formally inducted as an Avenger. Steve wasn’t the same. He didn’t smile as much. He would make small comments that people would pass off as Cap-being-self-deprecating-in-a-cute-old-man-kind-of-way. He would get lost in his own thoughts whenever he wasn’t acting as Captain America.

“How did no one notice that something was off with Steve?” Bucky asked, looking at Tony and Bruce.

“What do you mean,” asked Tony.

“Oh please, don’t tell me you don’t see it,” Bucky scoffed. “The haunted look in his eye? The way he withdraws when not absolutely necessary to be social? It’s gotten better since I’ve been around, but I can only imagine what it was like when he first came out of the ice!”

The three stared at him blankly.

“We didn’t know him before,” said Bruce, wringing his hands.

“It shouldn’t matter! The poor guy had to fight aliens – _aliens –_ days after he lost 70 years of his life! Did none of you take the time to consider the ramifications?”

“Like you said, we were fighting aliens – we were a little distracted,” Tony said defensively.

Bucky couldn’t contain his frustration anymore. “You should have done better! Did you know he was alert for the whole freezing process? Did you know that he felt every cell in his body fight for sustenance before slowly succumbing to the cold? Did you know that he still has nightmares where he wakes up shivering even if the room is 80 degrees? Of course you didn’t. You’re all too wrapped up in your own lives and projects. Tony, you’re just like your father. You have no care for anyone else’s wellbeing. All you do—”

“Bucky,” Steve said, his voice quiet. Bucky whipped around to see Steve standing in the doorway, attempting to make himself as small as possible. “That’s enough. Everyone has enough on their mind.”

“No, Steve. How can it be that you’ve been with these guys for two years and through hell and back with them and they didn’t think at all—”

“Buck.” Steve interrupted again. “I’m okay now. You’re here. We’re here together. We’re a team.”

“You deserve to be happy,” Bucky said, pulling Steve into his arms.

“I am. It took a while, and I’m not completely there, but I’m happy Bucky. I really am.”

The two stood in each other’s embrace while Tony and Bruce snuck out of the room.


	7. It's Called Black Camouflage War Paint, Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Peggy teaching Steve how to do makeup, and then post war, Steve teaches Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by [mysticalmagicalmasterpiece](http://mysticalmagicalmasterpiece.tumblr.com) to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com)
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!

“Well,” Peggy says, stepping into Steve’s room. “I’m heading back to London tomorrow and I hear you’re going on tour.”

“Sure am,” Steve replies, closing the door. “Shame you hafta go so soon. It’d be nice if you could see it. I’ve been practicing and everything.”

Peggy chuckles. “I’ll keep an eye out for you. But the real reason I came tonight is because I thought I might have some intel that will be very handy for you.”

“Oh? And what might that be?”

“You’re going on tour with all these women. I’m sure they’re going to ask you to help with their make up and costume. Judging on how you spoke with me when we first met, make up isn’t exactly your strong suit. Am I correct?” Steve nods. “Very well,” she continues, “let me show you some basics.”

Peggy spends the rest of the evening showing Steve how to properly apply lipstick and other eye makeup tips. After some time they start to get more and more goofy – laughing and Steve using some of the makeup to do some face painting on Peggy’s cheek. It was the last calm night the two would spend together.

* * *

 The first time Steve sees Bucky get ready for a mission, he cringes inwardly. “Jesus Buck, don’t you know how to put on eyeliner?” he mocks.

“It’s not _eyeliner_ , Steve, it’s black camouflage war paint.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “When we get back, I’m teaching you how to do it right.”

“Sure you will, Stevie,” Bucky says, snapping the last of his weapons in place.

Lo and behold, once they get back from the mission and recuperate for a while, Steve drags Bucky to their bathroom and teaches him just how to apply his ‘black camouflage war paint’ so it doesn’t look like a raccoon.


	8. Our Line is Just a Little Longer than Other's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, listen I'm feeling kind of down right now, things don't seem to be going ok lately for me, and this is going to sound silly but if you could, could any of you guys write an imagine in which bucky cuddles steve post-ws? maybe steve is not doing too well, and bucky cuddles up to him and tells him everything's going to be ok and brushes his hair and tells him he's important.. (i might be projecting my wishes of wanting to be cuddled by bucky in MY time of need lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by [sensiblesmoke](http://sensiblesmoke.tumblr.com) to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com)
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!

“Hey Stevie, what’s goin’ on?” Bucky asks, walking into their shared living room. Steve’s cuddled up against the couch’s arm rest holding his Bucky bear close to his heart.

“Hmm?” Steve responds, raising his head a little. Bucky takes a seat on the couch and begins rubbing a comforting hand up and down Steve’s back. “It’s nothing,” Steve says, adjusting to give Bucky easier access to his back.

“Doesn’t look like nuthin’. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Steve sits up slowly. “It’s stupid. You’re back and you have your memories and that’s great and there’s no reason I should be sad about that. It’s just…now that you’re here, it’s just been hitting me more and more how much times have changed and how out of place I feel. Y’know? The people here in this century only know me as Captain America. There’s no one left who remembers little Steve Rogers. Even after all this time, I still feel like an imposter. It’s better now that you’re here, but it’s also kinda worse. I dunno…that makes no sense.” Steve has tears flowing down his face. Bucky can tell that these feelings had been building and brewing inside Steve for much longer than just since his return.

“Hey, hey,” Bucky says, wiping some tears from Steve’s cheek. He maneuvers himself so he’s cuddling up to Steve’s back, taking Steve into his arms just like he used to back when Steve was still little. Bucky runs one hand through Steve’s hair and the other up and down his back and side. “You listen to me, pal, and you listen good. I know things are rough right now. I know how much it took out of you to help me get back to where I am now. But everything’s gonna be okay. We’re here together, and I’ll always be here to remember with you. I’ll never forget when you were tiny and sick all the time. Hell, I’m still following the little guy from Brooklyn. My favorite memories from back before the war are from when it was just you and me bravin’ the world. I know you’re not small anymore, but I’ll always protect you and hold you and I’ll never forget. Never, Stevie.”

Steve’s whole body shakes with the force of his sobs. Bucky has never seen Steve so distraught, but he knows there must have been so much Steve had been holding inside, especially since he was a rock during Bucky’s recovery. He never once wavered – he was stable and strong when Bucky was not. Now it’s Bucky’s turn.

Bucky places soft kisses down Steve’s neck and back. “Stevie, you are the most important person to me. I love you. You know I do and you know I have. Ever since we met. Even before I knew what it meant to love someone. And it’s not true that no one knows the little Steve Rogers. He’s the same guy, just in a bigger body. You have the same heart and determination and passion in everything you do. But just remember, you’re important to me. I mean it when I say I’m following the little guy from Brooklyn. Right now, I wish nothing more than you being small enough for me to wrap you up and protect you from the world. I love you Stevie, I always have and I always will. ‘Til the end of the line, right?”

Bucky waits for an answer, but realizes that Steve’s breathing evened out. Tears still drip from his eyes, but they’re closed. Bucky continues to hold Steve and murmur to him about how much he means to Bucky and how much Bucky needs him. They stay like that for hours.

When Steve finally wakes up, he rolls over in Bucky’s arms. His eyes are red and puffy, but Bucky doesn’t think he’s ever seen a more beautiful sight.

“Thank you, Buck. I really needed that. You’re my rock. Always have been always will be. I love that I can be little Steve Rogers with you. I love you too. Our line has been longer than others, but I’ll stay with you ‘til the end of it.”


	9. If a Dancing Alien Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if Steve actually can dance, but he just never learnt how to lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by anonymous to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com)
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!

They’d never looked more radiant. Surrounded by their friends, Steve and Bucky made their way to the dance floor. It had been a long road (about 90 years, in fact) filled with wrong turns and lost time, but they finally made it. And here they were. On their wedding day. Nothing could dim their smiles.

The band started playing a tune, one that was clearly out of its time but fit perfectly with the 1940s décor. That was the first thing they told Tony when he finally got them to agree that he could plan the wedding. They wanted to recreate a time before war, when they were still just two dumb kids playing around Brooklyn.

They glided across the floor in perfect synchronization. It was clear the steps had been perfected long ago. The comfort and familiarity of the steps shocked everyone. They all knew that Bucky had been quite the dancer, and he proved himself time and again. It was Steve who adamantly told anyone who’d listen that he couldn’t dance – that he didn’t dance. What they saw on the dance floor directly contradicted it.

Whoops and cheers filled the reception hall when they finished the dance. Both men had a small sheen of sweat on their brows, and they couldn’t take their eyes off each other.

“I thought you said you couldn’t dance,” Natasha said, smirking at Steve.

“I don’t know how to lead,” Steve admitted. “This punk only ever taught me how to follow.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and planted a soft kiss on his husband’s lips. “Not true. I tried to teach you how to lead, but you kept tripping over yourself, so in the end, I led you in leading me.”

“Point is, couldn’t lead if my life depended on it.”

“Good to know if any dancing aliens attack us,” Tony said, punching Steve in the arm.


	10. Even Supersoldiers Nap with Bucky Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Steve taking a nap and waking up to find himself covered in Bucky Bears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by [blacksheepboybucky](http://blacksheepboybucky.tumblr.com) to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com)
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!

He wakes up slowly, first noticing the sharp pain in his neck. He’s got to stop falling asleep on the couches. He reaches to stretch his arms and feels items shifting on him. He blearily looks around and sees a Bucky Bear lying on the ground near his head.

“What the hell?” Steve mutters to himself. He reaches for the stuffed animal when a cascade of more Bucky Bears fall to the ground. He twists his body to find it _covered_ in Bucky Bears. They’re in the space between his back and the sofa, between the cushions, under his feet, and now on the floor.

Steve sits up, displacing a couple dozen of the small bears.

“Clint!” Steve yells, knowing there’s only one person who would have done this.

“Yeah Cap?” Clint asks. Steve whips his head around looking for the source of the noise. “Up here.” Steve looks up and sees Clint hanging out of the air vent.

“Why am I covered in Bucky Bears?”

“Well the real Bucky is out on a mission with Nat and Sam, so I thought you might miss him and want to wake up with him all over you.”

Before Steve can respond, Clint’s head is gone and he hears scampering in the ceiling. Steve takes a deep breath and gets up to figure out what the fuck he’s supposed to do with this many Bucky Bears.


	11. Sergeant Buck Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Coulson or somebody finding Steve's old belongings. Cue avengers and Steve riffling through all his old junk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by anonymous to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com)
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!

“What’s all this?” asked Steve, taking a bite of his yogurt. The crew was crowded around the common room table, intently focused on what was before them.

“Coulson found some of your old stuff in an archive somewhere,” Nat said, gesturing to the pile of stuff.

Steve put down his yogurt and stepped closer. Bruce made space for him around the table. “Wow,” Steve said. “I’d forgotten we had this.” He picked up an old baseball that was yellowing with age and still had dirt stains on it. “Bucky and I snuck into a baseball game once. He caught this ball and quickly handed it to me, so everyone thought I had caught it.”

Steve surveyed the rest of the items on the table. He saw some old drawings, a couple pictures, an old eraser, and some jacks. It was weird seeing his things laid on the table haphazardly. He’d only ever seen things in the Smithsonian exhibit where they were laid out strategically and carefully.

“What’s this?” Clint asked, picking up a toy pistol. Steve took one look at it and collapsed in laughter. “What?” Clint asked again.

“That,” Steve managed between fits of giggles, “is a Buck Rogers XZ-35 Rocket Pistol.”

“And why is that hilarious to you?” ask Nat, taking the gun from Clint and looking unimpressed.

“It’s a Buck. Rogers. Pistol,” Steve said as if that clarified everything. “Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes? It started as a joke, but when Bucky had been saving for a year, he bought one and gave it to me for my birthday. We had a good laugh, but it was one of the most useful presents he ever got.”

“Why?” asked Bruce.  
“How else do you think Bucky got to be such a good shot?” Steve said, as if it were obvious. “He practiced with the Buck Rogers!”


	12. In Which Stevie's a Lightweight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by anonymous to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com)
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!

“Whoa, Stevie, maybe lighten up on those drinks, huh pal?” Bucky says, pulling the drink that’s hanging so loosely from Steve’s fingers it’s at a high risk of falling out. That or sloshing everywhere as Steve gesticulates wildly with each word.

“Aww, c’mon Buck, don’t do that. ‘M fine,” Steve says, his Brooklyn accent even more pronounced than it usually is. His words come out slower and a bit slurred.

“How many you had tonight?”

“Aw, I dunno. Just a coupla, I think.” This month had been an anomaly. Steve had held a job through the whole month and Bucky got promoted at his job, so they had a little extra money to celebrate.

Bucky opens his mouth to say something about going home when he feels Steve’s small hands on his face.

“Buckyyyyyyy,” Steve slurs, pulling Bucky’s face closer to his own. “Yer really great, y’know that? Yer always there for me. Takin’ care o’ me when I’m sick ‘n stuff. I really ‘preciate it.”

“Uh huh. Okay, Steve, let’s get you home…”

“Noo Bucky, I’m havin’ so much fun here. Look, there’s music and lights. Oh god, why are they so bright?” he asks, putting his hand in front of his face, his eyes squinting. “Is this normal?”

“Yeah, okay, up you get,” Bucky says, pulling Steve to his feet. “Maybe some fresh air will do you some good.”

“William!!!!!!” Steve yells, letting go of Bucky and throwing himself on the young man who just entered the club. Steve takes William’s face in his and Bucky’s not sure what happens next, but it looks like Steve tries to lick William’s face.

“Hey, sorry Will, he’s a bit sauced. I’ll see you at work tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” William says, carefully extricating himself from a clingy Steve. Steve just smiles and tucks his head into Bucky’s neck.


	13. Just a Waste of Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine steve gets flashbacks alot, and bucky is the first to figure it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by anonymous to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com)
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!

flashbacks. Steve was too good at hiding it, but once Bucky realized what was happening, it became obvious to him when Steve had an episode.

Usually, Steve would just grow kind of quiet and pull himself from whatever was going on around him. Sometimes he would excuse himself to the bathroom or to exercise. He covered them up with actions that would be conceived as normal.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Bucky asked when he first noticed what was happening.

“I didn’t want to inconvenience anyone,” Steve replied.

“By telling people what your triggers are? Steve, we all have things that set us off. That’s why we have that list of triggers for everyone. Our job as friends and teammates is to make sure you’re in the best state of mental health. Why won’t you let us do that for you?”

Steve shrugged. “I guess ‘cause I’m not sure what my triggers are. The flashbacks just kinda happen.”

“Then I’ll make sure to be with you after one. I promise.”

From that day on, Bucky would always pay attention to when Steve would zone out for a moment and then grow quiet or suddenly excuse himself. Sometimes it really was Steve just going to the bathroom, but most of the time, Bucky would meet Steve around the corner and they’d sit in each other’s arms until Steve’s breathing evened out. It reminded Bucky of when he’d hold Steve and help him get through an asthma attack.

No one really caught on to the minutia of Steve and Bucky’s relationship, and they were okay with that for now. Bucky always reminded Steve that he could tell the others about his flashbacks and they wouldn’t think any less of him.

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve said, after a particularly bad one.

“Of course, Stevie. I’m here for ya. ‘Til the end of the line, just like always.”

Steve smiled and folded himself into Bucky’s lap, reminding Bucky of a big dog who thought he was a little dog. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve, just like it should be.


	14. You Look Good in My Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine skinny!steve wearing bucky's letterman jacket to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by anonymous to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com)
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!

They’d talked about it the night before, but Steve’s heart still flutters (more than usual) when he gets closer to school.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” he asks Bucky, rolling his shoulders.

“You look great, Steve,” Bucky says, rearranging Steve’s collar.

“Are you sure it doesn’t look dumb? I’m like five sizes smaller than you.”

“I think it’s cute,” Bucky tells him, nudging the smaller boy with his shoulder. “And I want everyone to know you’re mine.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “I’m not _yours_ , Buck.”

“You know what I mean. I think it looks great on you.”

Steve pushes the sleeves up so he can see his hands. “Yeah, okay. It’s really comfy.”

“’Atta boy. Now let’s go show the school who’s wearin’ my letters from now on.”

Steve smiles and stands of his tiptoes to give Bucky a quick kiss.


	15. It's No Big Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine if steve hadn't been able to cope and adapt after he had been rescued from the ice (and how the other avengers try to play it off as no big deal?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by anonymous to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com)
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!

“C’mon, Cap, we’re having a celebratory drink,” Clint says, ducking into Steve’s room.

“I think I’ll skip this one,” Steve responds, carefully putting his uniform away. “Maybe next time.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Clint leaves and Steve takes a long breath. It’s not his fault that he hasn’t wanted to do anything with the Avengers. When he’s with them, he has to make an effort to show that he’s doing fine, that he’s adapting and learning the ways of this century. It’s just easier when he’s alone. He doesn’t have to pretend.

He’s done everything in his power to make his suite look like an apartment straight out of the 40’s. He’s spent considerable amounts of time and money tracking down genuine antiques, much like he would have had if he had made it back from the war. In his apartment, he can close his eyes and pretend that everything is normal.

People have tried to help him, giving him lists and crash courses in what he’s missed when he was sleeping, but Steve just can’t get into it. Every minute alone is spent wondering where he’d be if he never crashed the plane. Would he be married to Peggy? Probably. He’d probably become an SSR agent and support Peggy as she rose to become Director. He would have turned in his shield to take care of the kids.

“Steve?” Tony asks, breaking Steve from his reverie.

Steve wipes tears from his face he didn’t know had fallen. “Yeah?”

“Why won’t you come and celebrate with us?”

“Not really in the mood,” Steve says, hoping Tony (and the others who had joined him) would leave him alone.

“What do you mean, you’re not in the mood? Be merry with us!” Thor booms, holding his hands out.

“No, really guys, just…I’d like to be alone.”

Nat gives him a strange look but none of the others realize that there’s so much going on under the surface.

“You’re always alone! Come be with us,” Tony prompts.

Steve loses it. “Guys! I told you before and I’ll tell you again. I just want to be alone! Leave me be…I’m sure you’re all better off without me.”

“Steve, you’re being ridiculous,” Natasha starts.

“It’s just the exhaustion. He’ll be fine tomorrow,” Tony interrupts. “Come on guys, let’s go. Obviously Steve wants to be alone.”

They all shuffle out and not five minute later, Steve can hear the sounds of the party starting up again. He takes a deep breath and rests his forehead on the cool window. He stares out at the twinkling city, wishing nothing more than to be back in _his_ New York with Bucky and Peggy and the Howling Commandos…the way it always should have been.


	16. Let's Go For a Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine steve's signs of depression amplifying from where they were in CATWS (for example, Steve having trouble getting out of bed, isolating himself and even giving up running) and the avengers noticing and basically telling him they're not gonna quit on him and he's not alone and making him get up and go for a run (bonus if they all go for a run  
> with him in solidarity and bucky is an active participant!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by anonymous to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com)
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!

“Steve?” Tony calls, knocking on his door. Steve groans and rolls over in his bed, pulling the covers over his head.

“Steve, this is the third day you haven’t woken us all up getting ready for your ass-crack of dawn run. You better come out, or we’re coming in!”

Steve ignores them. To be fair, he hasn’t really left his room in the better part of three days. It’s only logical that everyone would be worried about him. The truth is, the past few months have been tough. The stress of looking for and finding Bucky (who was really only a shell), combined with all of the things he’d been dealing with since he came out of the ice drove him further into his depressive cycle. He’d started to pull away from the group, only speaking when spoken to, only joining in festivities when absolutely necessary, and only finding food when he knew it was unlikely that anyone would be around. During the past week, getting out of bed as proved to be a monumental effort, one that he had failed in for the past three days.

“On my count,” Steve hears through the door, “one, two, _three_!”

His door crashes to the ground, splinters of wood flying everywhere. Steve rolls over, blinking at the space that used to be his door.

“Did you really have to use your repulsors, Tony?” he asks, staring at the gauntlet on Tony’s hand.

“It’s my aesthetic.”

Clint rolls his eyes, popping out from behind Tony. Steve realizes that the whole crew is now crowded in his bedroom.

“C’mon Cap, let’s go! Up you get.”

“I don’t really feel like it today,” Steve says, tucking himself farther under the covers.

“Steve,” Bruce says quietly. “I know I’m not that kind of doctor, but it doesn’t take a genius to see what’s going on here. We just want you to know that you’re not alone in this – we all have these moments too. Sometimes the world seems so bleak that you just can’t help but stay in bed where it’s safe. We understand that you’re toll is larger than others, so we’re not giving up on you.”

Steve takes a deep breath. “Thanks, it means a lot. But I’m still not in the mood today.”

“A run will make you feel better,” Natasha says, pulling out exercise clothes for him. “Take it one step at a time. Get out of bed, brush your teeth, put on clothes, and meet us downstairs. We’re all coming with you.” Natasha shuts up some sounds of protest with a  glare. “Steve, focus on my directions. One step at a time. See you downstairs.”

They file out and Steve goes through the motions of getting ready. Admittedly, he is feeling a bit better knowing that he has clean clothes on. When he goes to meet everyone, he sees one face that makes him immediately happier – Bucky.

The whole crew goes for a run together, making idle chit chat and laughing. They cause shenanigans in the streets and keep jostling each other. Bucky keeps a close eye on Steve, sharing little looks with him. It’ll be a long road, but Steve feels like this was the first step to making himself better.


	17. What a Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Steve discovering his younger cousin Freddy (b. 1928) grew up to be a certain children's TV host. Imagine the effect this has on everyone's "Mister Rogers" jokes. (Bonus points if Bucky falls in love with the show during his recovery.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by [onethingconstant](http://onethingconstant.tumblr.com) to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com)
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!

“Whatcha watching, Buck?” Steve asks, sitting on the couch and putting his feet on the coffee table.

“Mister Rogers’ Neighborhood,” Bucky replies. “It’s such a great show, but I don’t like King Friday.”

“Rogers, huh? That’s quite the coincidence.”

“Wanna watch with me?”

“Sure,” Steve says, settling in. They watch a few episodes together, Bucky humming along with the theme song. Steve’s glad to see him excited about something. Bucky’s really starting to integrate himself with the 21st century and the Avengers.

“He looks kinda familiar,” Steve says after they finish their third episode.

Bucky smiles. “As he should. He’s your cousin.”

Steve nearly chokes on his spit. “He’s my _what_?”

“Your cousin! Remember little Freddy?”

“ _That’s_ Freddy?” Steve cries. “I knew there was something familiar about those sweaters! His mom made me one when I was really little!”

“Sure puts those ‘Mister Rogers’ jokes into perspective, huh, Stevie?”


	18. Rub a Dub Dub, Two Men and a Metal Arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Steve insisting on always doing dishes after dinner because he worries about Buckys metal arm not working right if it is in the water too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by [suchaherondal](http://suchaherondale.tumblr.com) to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com)
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!

“Steve, how many times do I have to tell you? HYDRA made this fucking arm in the middle of _Russia_. It can hold up to some water.” Bucky paces the kitchen as Steve blocks him from the sink, yet again.

“But what if it’s _too_ much water exposure?” Steve asks, gesticulating wildly, spraying water all over the floor. “What if it electrocutes you?”

Bucky resists the urge to rolls his eyes. “It’s not going to _electrocute_ me. They made it in a snowy wasteland. Please let me help you do the dishes.”

“No,” Steve says, swaying back and forth like a basketball defense while Bucky tries to reach around him.

“It’s been _seven months_. I can wash some fucking dishes.”

“I’m not going to be responsible for making your arm go on the fritz!”

“Steve,” Bucky says, trying to be rational. “You’re the one who suggests we take weekly baths together in order to distress. I don’t hear you complaining about my arm then.”

“Well that’s cause you’re naked.”

As hard as he tries, Bucky can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes.


	19. #lovewins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMAGINE STEVE AND BUCKY SHOTGUN-WEDDING-IT AFTER TODAY'S #MARRIAGE EQUALITY VICTORY!! IMAGINE NEWS BEING TORN BETWEEN BROADCASTING THE SUPREME COURT AND THEN CUTTING TO STEVE AND BUCKY IN ONE OF STARK'S LIMO'S WITH A BIG "JUST MARRIED" BANNER FOLLOWING THEM AROUND, //IMAGINE THEM BEING TWO OF THE PEOPLE RALLYING IN FRONT OF THE SUPREME COURT ALL THIS TIME OMGG//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by anonymous to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com)
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!

An old man, late in his 90s, sits in the courthouse with his life partner. The road had been long, but he holds his partner’s hand with all the tenderness of years past. They’re first in line. They’ve waited long enough.

“By George, I never thought I’d see the day. Johnny, is that who I think it is?”

“No, Charlie…,” Johnny replies, following Charlie’s eye line. “It can’t be…”

“It is…it’s them. It’s Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.”

When the two younger men pass the bench, Charlie raises his head. “Cap,” he begins. “I—” he falters.

“Gentlemen,” Steve says, tipping his head. He has the same love-struck look in his eyes. He reaches his hand out to shake Charlie’s, but Charlie bursts into tears, his mouth curled in a brilliant smile and his eyes sparkling.

“I just can’t believe it…Johnny, I told you. All these years, I told you.”

Steve looks at the other man, who he presumes is Johnny. “What did he tell you?”

Johnny smiles. “He’s been sayin’ for years that you two were together. I never really believed him, but it’s what got ‘im through the war, so I didn’t argue. He looked up to both of you so much. You should see his book shelves at home – they’re all the Captain America comics. Isn’t missing a single one – all vintage first editions. You two gave him a reason to come home from the Great War. He saw you two as a symbol for all of us at the time.”

Steve stands dumbfounded and looks to Bucky who has a similar look on his face. Steve kneels down so he is at eye level of the sitting man.

“It’s you who are the inspiration,” Steve says. “It took me far too long to accept who I was, but you knew. You always knew. You stood up against everyone who told you that you were wrong or unnatural. You knew who you were and you wouldn’t let anyone take your identity. You are the true inspiration, Charlie.”

Charlie cries harder and pulls Steve into a hug. “Thank you,” he manages. “Thank you so much. Thank you.” He pulls back and wipes his eyes, his sobs slowing. “Will you do us the honor of going first?”

“We couldn’t ask that of you,” Bucky says, speaking for the first time. “This is your day.”

“No,” Charlie responds. “It’s _our_ day, and you two have waited long enough. Please, for me? For us?”

Steve and Bucky look to Johnny, who’s nodding and clutching Charlie’s hand. “You are admirable,” Steve says, standing up. “I wish you many more years of happiness together.” The old couple gives Steve and Bucky watery smiles, mumbling thank yous over and over.

“You ready, Buck?” Steve asks, his eyes a bit misty.

“I’ve been ready since 1925,” he replies, holding Steve closer.

* * *

They burst from the courthouse to the bright sunshine. Rainbow flags and throngs of people wait for them with open arms and loud cheers. Steve raises their marriage certificate above his head and pulls Bucky in for a kiss.

“C’mon grandpas, get in!” Tony calls, head poking out the sunroof of his limo. The newlyweds run down the stairs and pile in to the car where all the Avengers and friends are waiting with glasses of champagne.

“You two caused quite the news havoc,” Maria says, taking a sip after the celebratory toasts and tears. “Channels couldn’t decide to broadcast you two or the goings on outside the Supreme Court. It was all much easier when you two were _there_ in front.”

“What can we say? We’ve been giving people trouble for longer than any of you have been alive,” Steve replies with a smile. He doesn’t think he’ll ever stop smiling.

“This punk more than me, but yeah,” Bucky adds with a laugh. As the limo makes it way through the busy streets of DC, Steve holds Bucky’s hand, knowing that he’ll never have to let go.


	20. Pahk y'Cah in Hahvahd Yahd (but don't actually - you'll get towed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Steve going undercover and using a New England accent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by anonymous to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com)
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!
> 
> Side note: I'm from Boston, and I love it dearly. The gentle ribbing of Bostonians comes from a place of love, not hate. Go Red Sox!

“’Ey Frankie, I need anothah beeyah heeyah,” Steve calls across the bar.

“Gimme a sec, Timmy, I gotta help this moron.”

Steve settles onto his barstool. According to the team, he’s really good at mimicking accents, so when they needed someone to infiltrate in Boston, who better to send than someone who can sound just like them. He cringes at how crude the dialect sounds.

“I ain’t got all day, Frankie. I gots things t’do, people t’see.”

“Yer a fucker Timmy. Here’s yer beeyah. Now get outta my sight.”

Steve smiles, not minding that he ruffles a couple feathers. How else is he supposed to fit in?

“Well you didn’t have to be _rude_ ,” Natasha’s voice comes over his earpiece.

“Have you spent any time watching me? These people have two modes, loud and rude. Also they can’t drive for shit. Have any of them heard of a blinker? And what’s with the streets? I never know where the fuck I’m going. I’ll be driving along and suddenly, the street becomes one way, but there’s no where to turn and I can’t make a U-ey. This is a messed up town, Nat.”

“Jesus Steve, I didn’t realize you felt so passionately about Boston. I thought you woulda loved it, considering you were around when all that patriotic shit went down.”

“Fuck you, I’m not that old.”

“Whatever,” she replies, a smile in her voice. “Just get back to it. I’ll check in later.”


	21. Click

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (this is partially inspired by a tumblr post) imagine steve, after going to see his therapist and still not being able to answer Sam's question from cap 2 ("what makes you happy?"), the therapist gives Steve a clicker and tells him to click it every time something makes him happy/laugh/feel good so the Avengers hear this little "click" coming from some part of the room at random times. (bonus if bucky is around *-*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by anonymous to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com)
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!

_Click_.

“Hey Steve, I was on grocery duty today and picked you up some of your favorite candies. I can’t believe you actually _like_ Werther’s hard candy. You’re such a grandpa!”

“Shut up and give me the candies, Clint.”

_Click._

It was movie night and Thor suggested they make a pillow fort after hearing from Darcy that no childhood is complete without a pillow fort. Thor did not want to have an incomplete _anything_.

_Click._

Steve walked into the media room to find Bucky sitting on the couch cushions, patting the space next to him. “C’mon, Stevie. It’s been forever since we’ve done this.”

_Click._

Steve stumbled back to his floor of the Tower after a long mission. Bucky tumbled in after him and they started on their post-mission ritual. Bucky grabbed food from the kitchen (“Yes Bucky, even the Werther’s!”) while Steve drew a hot bath. They’d curl up together, massaging each other’s knots and patching up each other’s cuts.

_Click._

“Steve, it’s been so long,” Peggy said, her breaths coming slower than usual.

“it’s always swell to see my best girl.”

_Click._  
_Click.  
_ _Click._

“Remember when we’d only hear that _click_ a couple times a week at best?” Natasha asked Sam one day while they were sparring.

“Yeah. It makes me happy to hear it more often.”

“Same. Now enough of this mushy shit. Hit me.”


	22. Sock ol' Adolf on the Jaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Steve, walking into the SSR and deciding to punch some people for people (aka agent jackass) not treating Peggy right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by anonymous to [imaginesteverogerss](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com)
> 
> To submit your own prompt, go [here](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/ask)!

“Aww, c’mon Carter, can’t you just file this for me?”

“I’ll have you know, Agent Thompson, that I’m not here to be your personal assistant.”

“Well I know that, but it’s just so much easier when you do it.”

“So you don’t have to get off your skinny behind?”

“Jesus, Carter, you make everything so difficult.”

“What’s goin’ on here, Pegs?” Steve asks, waltzing into the room.

“Nothing, darling. Just another idiot man.”

“You be careful son,” he tells Thompson. “I’ve punched Adolf Hitler over two hundred times.”

“You know that’s not actually true. I saw those USO shows.”

“You wanna bet?” Steve asks. Without anymore preamble, he pulls back and punches Thompson in the jaw.

“Steven Grant Rogers!” Peggy cries.

“Sorry, Pegs,” Steve says, ducking his head.

“It’s all right, dear, he deserved it. And he claims he went to the USO shows! What wonderful information.”


End file.
